Stupid
by butterscotch please
Summary: I made a stupid mistake, one that brought him into my life. Maybe I should do stupid things more often.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I won't even pretend to own the rights to Twilight._

**Stupid**

**Chapter One**

It was late.

Very late.

Normally Jacob would never let me go home by myself this late, but tonight it seemed he would. That may have something to do with the fact that I told him Jessica would be driving me home.

Yeah. Right.

I may live with the girl, but there's no way she would come to my work just to pick me up. Still, I didn't have a car, and the last bus left quite some time ago, so I was left with no choice but to walk home by myself.

I made my way down the streets as silently as I could, trying not to draw attention to myself. One hand rested on the bottle of pepper spray in my bag. Most likely I wouldn't need it, but it never hurt to be safe. Wrapping my coat around my body tightly I let it engulf me, hiding who I was from spying eyes.

As I passed the park I stopped walking entirely. The apartment I lived in was just on the other side of the park. During the day I wouldn't have hesitated to take the path through the small area of vegetation that grows there, but during the day there was light. Now, it was pitch black.

I knew I would be able to find the way no problem. I walked through that park so often, and I could probably walk home from work blindfolded. Even though I could find my way, I wasn't sure I wanted to. I've never thought of myself as a coward, but really, who wouldn't be scared to walk through an empty park late at night.

Hesitantly, I took a step toward the park. _It's alright Bella, it's just a park. You've been there thousands of times and this is going to be no different. In a short while you'll be sitting in the living room laughing about how silly it was that you were afraid._

Clenching my pepper spray in a death grip I took another step toward the park, and another. Before I knew it I was surrounded by trees and other vegetation. The only source of light was the small lamps placed over the floor randomly on the side of the path.

Hugging my purse to my chest with my free arm my eyes darted around wildly, following every sound I heard. A snap here, a hoot there, it seemed even the smallest sound was enough to cause my imagination to run wild.

Soon, I saw a light a short distance ahead of me and my heart sagged in relief. That light meant only one thing, I was almost out of the park. My feet moved faster toward the end of the park. I was nearly there when a shadow stepped in front of me.

_Wait, not a shadow. That's a man._

I stumbled back a few steps, thankful that I didn't fall backwards in the process. Looking up at the tall, lanky man that had stepped in front of me I was terrified by the slimy grin I saw on his face.

"Now, what's a tiny little thing like you doing all alone in the park at this time of night?" He said, reaching one of his arms toward me.

This time, my step back was on purpose as I held my pepper spray out in front of me, glad that I was paranoid enough to have it. "Don't come any closer to me, alright?" I waved the pepper spray around.

He just continued to smile at me, a crooked smile that sent chills down my spine.

I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until it was too late, and arms wrapped around me, grabbing my outstretched arm that held the pepper spray. Knowing that I was quickly losing control of the situation, I pressed down on the pepper spray, just hoping that it would at least hit one of them.

When I heard the man in front of me screaming in pain I knew I had hit him, and despite the situation I was still in I couldn't help the grin that came to my face.

The arms that had wrapped around me loosed in surprise slightly, and I used this to my advantage. Shoving my feet against the ground I pushed backward, forcing the man behind me backward as well. I felt his grip loosening even more, so I ran forward, breaking out of his hold.

As fast as I could I ran past the man I had sprayed, and toward the edge of the park, determined to make it out okay. I was so close to the exit when I felt the hand wind itself into my hair, and grasp onto it with determination.

With a loud scream of pain I fell to the ground, my head throbbing, and hair feeling as though it had been yanked from my head. The scowling face of the man who had grabbed my hair appeared over mine for just a moment before his fist found its way to my face, slamming into my cheekbone.

The force of the punch caused my head to pound onto the ground roughly, bouncing up before it fell back down again. The world became dizzy and I heard sounds I wasn't able to completely identify.

Soon, a new face appeared in my view and I shoved my arms up weakly to try and force him away.

When his eyes looked into mine, however, I instantly relaxed. His eyes were kind, and the most beautiful golden brown color I had ever seen.

This man was a stranger. I had no idea who he was and given my situation I should have been terrified, should have tried to get away from him.

Instead, I felt safe. An almost overwhelming sense of security fell over me. I could see his mouth moving as his worried eyes looked me over for wounds. I smiled, and tried to tell him that I couldn't hear what he was saying, but even as I opened my mouth to say the words the world went black.

The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes and staring at a strange roof. When I regained all of my senses I realized I was lying in a bed that was not mine.

My eyes shot open as I threw myself into a sitting position, instantly regretting the motion as it brought to light the intense pain in my head. Bringing my hands up I touched my cheek gingerly, wincing as I felt the already bruising flesh.

The memories of my walk through the park ran through my head and I instantly began to panic. I had been attacked by two men, I had fallen unconscious, and now, I was in someone else's bed.

The fact that my clothes were still on helped me feel a bit steadier.

My breath quickened as I got out of the bed, intent on ignoring the pain in my head. Walking around the room I looked for the best thing I could use as a weapon, settling on a small lamp that had been sitting on the table beside the bed.

I may be clumsy, but I'm not stupid, and I made sure to unplug it before I even thought about smashing it into someone's head. Sure, electrocuting my attacker might be fine, but I knew it was more likely I would electrocute myself at the same time.

I couldn't have found my weapon at a better time. Almost as soon as I unplugged the lamp's cord I heard a loud creak as the door to the room opened. Holding the lamp tightly I brandished it in front of me as a man stepped through the doorway.

He was tall, definitely over sex feet, and topped by unruly brown hair. It was his eyes that I recognized though. They were such an unusual color, one I could only describe as golden brown, that I didn't think I could ever forget him. His face was the one that appeared in my view just before I passed out that night, and now that I saw it in better light I could tell that it was a completely gorgeous face.

I was sickened by the sense of security that washed over me when I saw him.

Just to be safe, I waved the lamp in front of me wildly, "Who the hell are you? Where am I and why am I here?"

The man held his hands up disarmingly and when he spoke it was in a low, deep tone. He had a soothing voice, and I'm willing to bet he was trying to make it seem even more so. "My name is Edward Cullen and you're in my apartment." It sounded like he was telling the truth; then again, I'm probably not the best judge. "I was walking through the park last night when I heard screaming. I went to see what was happening and found you being... attacked." He seemed angry.

All right, at least I knew the part about the attack was the truth, "I got rid of him, but by the time I did you had already passed out. I didn't want to leave you there, so I brought you back here instead." He shrugged his arms and looked at me guiltily, "It seemed like the best thing to do at the time."

I stared at him, probably for too long. _Oh that's just great Bella, now you probably look like a complete retard. Say something! _

I wanted to trust him. Something in me wanted to believe that everything he was saying was truth. Still, the more practical side of me took over, "That's nice Edward, so what exactly were you doing walking around in the park at nearly two in the morning?" My sarcasm was being employed full force.

He raised one eyebrow slowly, "I could ask you the same thing."

I could feel my face heat in a heavy blush. The man had a point. "I had to walk home from work." I said defensively.

For some inexplicable reason his face seemed to darken. "Are you saying you walk home alone from work every night?" The rage in his voice sent shivers down my spine.

My temper started to rise when I heard his words. Who was he to judge me? "Even if I did that's none of your business is it? I don't even know you."

He was scowling at me now. "You're very lucky nothing happened before tonight. The world is not a safe place that late at night, and you shouldn't wander around alone."

He was scolding me like one would a troublesome child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Against my better instincts I began to feel bad about my decision. "I don't usually work as late as I did tonight. Even if I did, usually I have a car. It's just getting worked on now, that's all."

His face lightened slightly, and he took a step toward me.

I backed up instantly, bumping into the nightstand behind me. Wobbling precariously I held the lamp even further in front of me, "Listen, just because you say you saved me doesn't mean I trust you, so stay back alright?"

"Easy," he said, taking a step back as if to appease my wishes, "I just wanted to give you your wallet and phone back." Taking one hand off of the lamp I checked my pockets quickly and noticed that both were indeed missing. I hadn't even noticed. "I took them to see if there was an address I could take you to, or a number I could call. You didn't have an ID in your wallet. I tried calling a few of the numbers in your phone but none of them picked up."

I looked at him suspiciously. I knew he was telling the truth, I left my license at home since I wouldn't be driving. Still, I couldn't figure out why he would be so willing to help me. "Slide them over to me then will you?"

He nodded, and did as I asked, both of the items sliding noisily across the floor to stop right in front of me. Picking them up, I looked through my wallet first. I double and triple checked, but nothing seemed to be missing. Down to the last penny everything that had been in my walled was still there.

Relaxing slightly I picked up the phone next, checking the time quickly, noticing it was just past seven in the morning. Quickly, I went through the call log just to see if he was telling the truth. Just as he said, there were six or seven calls made at about three o'clock in the morning. Each one just long enough for someone to leave a short message on an answering machine.

Looking back at Edward I felt bad for thinking the worst of him. He had saved me from what surely would have been a god awful fate, taken me to his own house to keep me safe, and had tried his hardest to get me home.

He had been the embodiment of a Good Samaritan.

Putting the lamp down on the nightstand behind me I walked until I was just out of arms read from him. "I'm Bella." I said simply, holding my hand out, still eyeing him nervously.

He took my hand in his, and shook it strongly, "It's nice to meet you Bella, would you like some breakfast perhaps? I'm used to waking up rather early so I made some pancakes already."

Normally I would have been embarrassed by the way my eyes lit up excitedly, but I was too eager about the prospect of food to care. "That'd be great!" I paused, not sure how to form my next question, "Can I... I mean, do you..." I rushed out my next words, "I need to use the bathroom."

To my horror I could feel my face begin to heat for the second time that day.

The handsome face in front of me smiled charmingly, "The bathroom is to the left just outside the door here. Whenever you're done the kitchen is right down the hallway, you can't miss it."

He left the room with an almost silent grace and I quickly found my way to the bathroom. I stopped abruptly and stared as I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror.

I looked like a ghost.

My face was pale and dirty. There were large bags under both of my eyes, and underneath my left eye was a large purple bruise.

I nearly groaned in agony. Here I was, rescued by a completely gorgeous stranger, and I looked like, well, like I had just gotten attacked in the park. I guess it was appropriate for me to look like that, but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

I splashed some cold water on my face quickly, rubbing my skin harshly in an attempt to regain some of my color. I made sure to treat the bruised area of my face carefully however. After vigorously drying my face with one of the towels I finished my business in the bathroom and made my way out to kitchen where Edward was already eating his pancakes.

He motioned for me to sit down as he put a new bite into his mouth. By the time I was seated he had finished chewing. Pointing to the pancakes he said, "Take as many as you want Bella, if I have any leftovers I'm not likely to eat them myself."

I couldn't tell if he was lying, but at the moment I didn't care, I was starving. Putting a few on my plate I smothered them in syrup and began to eat. Between bites I took the opportunity to start a conversation, "So what were you doing in the park last night?" I asked innocently. While I wanted to have a conversation there was no reason I couldn't get some answers at the same time.

Luckily he found my determination to get answers amusing instead of annoying, and he smiled around the food in his mouth. "I find it difficult to sleep most nights, and I've found that walking in the park helps to calm me down, relieve some of the tension I have in my body."

I nodded, "I guess I shouldn't complain, after all, if you weren't there who knows what would have happened?"

His face darkened again, and I couldn't help but feel like I had made a mistake mentioning the night before. "So where is it that you work Bella?" He said casually, and I felt entirely relieved he didn't focus on what I just said.

I really saw no harm in telling him where I worked, "Larry's Bar and Grill."

"Really, a bar? Yet you don't usually walk home alone at two in the morning?"

I winced, realizing he hadn't exactly given up, and shook my head. "I usually work during the afternoon actually, and I have school during the night. Since it's summer though I don't have classes, and offered to pick up some of my friend Angela's shifts so she could go on vacation."

"So you'll be working again tonight?" He asked offhandedly.

"I suppose," I said slowly, "But my car is supposed to be out of the shop by this afternoon."

I could see him visibly relax, and before either of us could say anything else my phone rang loudly. Taking it out of my pocket I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jacob.

"Sorry," I apologized, getting up from the table, "I should probably take this."

"That's no problem at all. I'm sure you're friends are worried."

He went back to his breakfast as I moved away and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said timidly.

"Bella? Where the hell are you?"

I winced, not wanting to tell Jacob the truth. _I'm at some stranger's house because he saved me from people who attacked me last night._ Yeah, that would go over well.

Instead, I settled for lying, "I stepped out of the house for a bit Jacob." I never said it was going to be a very good lie.

There was silence for a moment, and I felt guilty for lying, "That's funny," His voice came through my speaker, and I could tell he was pissed, "Because I could have sworn I got a call from some random guy, on your phone, saying that he found you unconscious in the park last night and took you to his house." Sarcasm began to creep into his voice. It was never a good sign when Jacob began to use sarcasm. "Well I guess I must have been imagining that."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Shit, I was caught, "Jacob-"

I was cut off before I could get any further, "Then I could have sworn that Jessica told me she didn't drive you home from work last night. Boy is it a relief that she must be mistaken."

"Jacob-" I tried again.

"Bella what the hell did you think you were doing walking home alone, and through the park no less. Christ, if you had waited just an hour or so I would have been more than willing to give you a ride home."

"Jacob-" I said, much louder this time.

"Jesus," He cut me off again, this was starting to get really annoying, "There are some things you just don't do Bella and if you want to know the truth you did one of them just last night. Now where the hell are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

"Well gee, does that mean you're going to let me speak now?" I said sarcastically, "Because maybe if you let me speak you might understand things a little bit better."

I knew that was the wrong thing to say even before he began to speak, "Understand what better Bella? You purposely lied to me so you could do something completely stupid and you nearly... God Bella, do you know what could have happened to you?"

The shame began to creep back into my body, "I didn't want to be any trouble Jacob, it wasn't the first time I walked home, and I had pepper spray."

I could hear his snort through the phone. "Yeah, a lot of good that did you. Listen, we can talk about this all we want later. Right now I want to pick you up so where are you?"

"Errr..." I stumbled, realizing I had no idea how to answer that, "I'm really not that sure."

I could feel the tension through the phone before Jacob said, "Just put that guy who called me on the phone alright Bella?" His voice was tight. I was not looking forward to confronting him when he arrived to drive me home.

I nodded, and felt completely stupid for doing so when I realized there was no possible way he could see me. "Yeah, I'll do that." Walking over to the table I handed the phone to Edward, "He wants to know your address."

Wiping his mouth with a napkin he took the phone and walked off a bit to talk. Personally, I was glad he walked far enough away that I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was sure Jacob wasn't being very polite, and I didn't want to see Edward's reaction to him.

When Edward came back, he handed the phone to me. It was off.

"He's about twenty minutes away," Edward said. As far as I could tell he wasn't any more upset than he had been before, "He said he'd come right here to pick you up."

I nodded, and looked at my pancakes, and took a bite. Suddenly, they weren't as tasty as they had been before. Now, I couldn't focus on anything other than how angry Jacob was at me.

"He's just worried for you." Edward said, eyes staring at me intently. "You did something stupid last night Bella, no one is going to sugarcoat that for you."

I looked into his eyes and tried to ignore the butterflies that had suddenly found their way into my stomach. "I know, but I was just trying to get home. I knew Jacob would be tired after his shift was done, and my house is in the opposite direction of his. I didn't want him to use up any extra time taking me home."

Edward chuckled and pointed his fork at me, "Trust me when I say you shouldn't tell him that, it'll only upset him more."

I grinned slightly, "So what is it that you do Edward," my grin grew, "Besides take walks in the park at two in the morning."

The lightness his face held disappeared as his eyes became stony and gave a disturbing grin, "I'm retired." He spoke the words as though he were saying a private joke that only he would understand.

I gaped at him, "But you're so young! I'll bet your not a day over twenty-six."

"I'm twenty-five." He said, not offering any more information than that.

I squinted my eyes at him, studying him intensely, "What could you have done that let you retire at such an early age?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you could say I was in the business of finding people."

I tilted my head to one side, I could work with that, "So you were a private detective? Someone who would find missing people?"

He chuckled darkly, as though my words amused him, "Something like that."

He was dropping hints that I didn't understand. I knew there was more than he was telling me, and I was itching to find out everything. "What did you do with them once you found them?" I said slowly, watching his face carefully to gauge his reaction.

He looked surprised for a moment, only a moment, before he smiled.

I didn't think for a second that he would actually answer me, but before he got the chance to say anything there was a loud chiming sound. I closed my eyes tightly as I realized it was the doorbell.

Jacob was here.

We stood from the table and Edward led me toward the door. Before he opened it, I turned to him, "Thank you for helping me Edward, I know you didn't have to."

He smiled at me, a large toothy smile. "It was my pleasure Bella."

I didn't know what possessed me to do it. Reaching forward I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled myself forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. When I pulled away, I was blushing furiously, and couldn't bring myself to look him in the face.

The doorbell sounded again and I turned to the door opening it quickly. Before I knew it I was pulled into a tight hug by Jacob. I hugged him back tightly and my eyes began to water with the relief that came with the feeling of being safe in familiar arms.

I was home again, but even as we began out to Jacobs car I could tell that the innocent kiss I had given Edward would be lingering in the back of my mind for the rest of the day.

I couldn't understand how such a chaste kiss could send fire trailing throughout my body like no kiss had ever done before.

**TBC**

A/N: I decided to try my hand at fanfiction. I love the twilight books, and the characters are so alive that I just had to play with them.

In case anyone is wondering this will be an AU/AH, but I will try my best to keep the characters in character. It's something I enjoy doing.

On a side note; I don't have a beta. :-/ I can beta the chapters myself with reasonable accuracy but if there's anyone willing to offer up their services updates are likely to be faster and better. :)

Hope you like it so far!

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own Edward in my heart. Unfortunately my lawyer doesn't accept my heart as proof of ownership so it doesn't really count much._

**Stupid**

**Chapter Two**

The car ride was perhaps the most awkward I had ever been in, even more awkward than the time Charlie had to drive me home in his police car after I crashed mine into a telephone pole, nearly wrecking it entirely.

It hadn't been my fault really, the pole came out of nowhere.

Jacob sat in his seat and I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that I could see his knuckles turning white.

"Jacob," I began, but he took one hand off of the steering wheel to tell me to stop talking.

"Not right now Bella. We're going to wait until we get to your apartment and you can tell me all about how exactly you got that bruise on your cheek." He spat out the word 'bruise' vehemently, "Then, you are going to very solemnly swear never to ever do anything that completely daft ever again."

I shut my eyes and rested my head on the car window. I could still feel the ache from the injury I had received last night, but Jacob had given me Tylenol as soon as he saw me, and I knew that it would be dimming soon. "I kind of just want to go to sleep Jacob. I'm tired, sore, and I have to work tonight so I need to rest up a bit."

Jacob let out a loud curse, "Jeez Bella, do you really think I'm going to let you work the night shift tonight? There's no way I'm letting you walk home again."

I rolled my eyes, "I can't just not work Jacob, I need the money. I need to pay for fixing my car and with all luck this next semester will finally be my last. If I can't pay for it it'll only get put off longer."

"I offered to take care of your car for you Bella, you don't need to pay someone else to do it."

"Yes, that was very nice of you, but you have your own life that you need to take care of. I'm not going to let you spend hours on my car just because I'm too cheap to pay someone else."

He drew in a deep breath slowly, obviously trying to calm himself down. "Alright, we can come to some sort of agreement, right Bella?"

I nodded carefully, "I can just get Jessica to take me home." I tried, knowing even before he started to laugh that that wasn't going to work.

"Yeah," he said sardonically, "Because I'm going to fall for that one again. You didn't even bother asking Jessica last time. No, if you're car isn't done before you're scheduled today you are going to call in sick. If you won't do it then I'll do it for you!"

"Jacob! That's completely unfair. I need the money; I don't go to work just for shits and giggles you know."

He made a face, one of his more childish habits, "Fine, you can go to work, but only if you promise to wait until I get off to go home. I'll be driving you."

"But-"

"Not buts," he cut me off, "Either you let me drive you home or I'm going to make sure you don't go into work at all."

I saw the way his jaw was clenched, and set stubbornly. I sighed as I realized that there was no way I was going to get him to change his mind.

Jacob and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. Our families were close, so from a very young age we had been playmates. We grew up together, watched each other change, and I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for him.

Now, don't get me wrong, I am definitely not involved with Jacob. I love the boy, but in a purely platonic way. We had tried the whole dating scene once, and found out rather quickly that it wasn't going to work out, ever.

Now, he was like the big brother I never had, the very annoying over protective older brother.

"Fine, can we take a detour to the mechanics then? I want to see if they're done yet."

Nodding, Jacob made his way to the mechanics, and twenty minutes after we arrived I was jumping back into Jacob's car and slamming the door shut.

"No luck?" He asked, and I wanted to smack that amused smile right off of his face.

I scowled at him, "They're saying it's probably going to take another few days. Apparently while they were fixing the problem they found something else wrong. I'm telling you if cars weren't so damn convenient there's no way I would ever bother with them."

He smiled, and patted me on the shoulder. "I'll pick you up at five then?"

I mumbled something unintelligible in agreement and crossed my arms across my chest sullenly. I was all too eager to get out of the car when we got to my apartment building. Jumping out I made my way quickly to the door that led into my apartment.

Before I could get the key into the lock Jacob grabbed my hand lightly. Putting one finger under my chin he turned my face toward him and studied the bruise on my cheek with a frown. "What the hell happened to you Bella?" He whispered quietly.

I avoided his eyes, "I thought Edward explained it all to you. I ran into a bit of trouble, that's all." I didn't want him worrying about me more than he already was.

Still, I could tell he didn't quite believe me.

Getting the key into the lock I turned the handle and made my way into the apartment. Jessica was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, and when she heard the door open she looked up.

"God Bella," she said, "You look like complete hell, what happened to you?"

I winced, I knew I probably still looked horrible but hearing it from someone else was different than admitting it to myself.

"Nothing Jessica, I just ran into some trouble." I shrugged. Jessica and I had never been too close, and I wasn't about to go crying my heart out to her.

Still, I was surprised by the concern I saw in her eyes. "Well, can I help at all or something?"

Before I could answer Jacob barked, "Well gee, maybe when your roommate didn't come home from work last night you could have called and told someone."

Jessica screwed up her face as she bit back, "Fine, geez, I was just trying to help."

Getting up from the couch she left for her own room. Turning to Jacob I looked at him, exasperated, "Jacob, you should really be nicer to her."

He scowled, "Yeah, because she's been such a sweetie to you. Come on Bella, she didn't even seem worried until she saw the bruise on your face. I'm sure if you didn't have any visible bruises she wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong."

Moving to the kitchen I got myself a cup of water. Taking a long drink I shrugged, "She probably assumed I went home with you or something." I grinned in an attempt to lighten the conversation.

My attempt was successful as Jacob let out a loud laugh, "That's right," He pointed one finger at me, "Because we're really secret lovers, but we don't want anyone to know because our families hate each other." We laughed together at our own secret joke.

Jacob never liked Jessica, and as a result they didn't get to know each other. I had been sitting in my room one night a few months ago when I heard Jessica talking to one of her friends out in the living room. They made up an entire story about Jacob and I, and how we were hopelessly in love but couldn't let anyone know it because our families were the worst of enemies and were likely to kill us both if they ever found out. The whole thing was sickeningly close to Romeo and Juliet.

I felt saddened for Jessica's imagination as I realized just how terrible it really was.

"Do you want something to eat Jacob? I had breakfast when I was at Edward's but I can make you something if you want." I always tried to be a good hostess; it's something I know my mother would have wanted me to do.

Jacob ignored my offer of food though, and focused on something else, "So is Edward that guy's name? What's his deal anyway?"

I rolled my eyes, "He helped me out, that's all. I'll get you an English muffin or something. I'm sure you didn't eat before you came."

As I moved to get food for Jacob I could imagine the scowl he must have had on his face, "So, what, he just happened to be walking around the park at two in the morning?"

I shrugged, taking the packet of English muffins out of a cabinet. "He said he has trouble sleeping sometimes. I don't see what the big deal is Jacob."

"I don't like it is all," Jacob said, handing me a serrated knife for me to cut the English muffin in half with, "There was something off about him, did you happen to find out what he did for a living?"

I hesitated, as Jacob's concerns began to reflect something I noticed after my encounter with Edward. There was something weird about him. He made me feel safe, giddy, and frightened all at the same time.

Since I never got a sufficient answer from Edward as to what he did for a living I gave Jacob the same response Edward gave me, "He said he was retired." Putting the English muffins in the toaster I pushed down the handle, and leaned back to wait for them to be done.

When I turned to look at Jacob I was surprised at the intense glower on his face, "He's a trained fighter, did he tell you that?"

I raised one eyebrow, "I highly doubt that Jacob. He's way too lean to be any sort of fighter."

"I'm serious Bella, he might be skinny but I could tell he has some serious muscles. Plus, I know I only saw him for a few seconds but I could still tell he carried himself with a confidence that can only be gained by knowing you can kick anyone's ass."

I scoffed, "You take four years of self defense classes and all of a sudden you're an expert? I think you're letting your ego run away with you a bit Jacob."

"He carried himself just like my trainer did. I'm not making this up Bella. I'm not saying he was an underground boxer or cage fighter or anything like that, but there's no way he worked at a desk job."

"Duh, no one would be able to retire at the age of twenty-five if they worked a desk job." I was glad when the English muffins popped out, and I busied myself with buttering them. "Besides, most likely I'll never see him again, so it doesn't really matter, does it."

I was quite proud of how I managed to ignore the pang of sadness I felt when I said those words. I didn't enjoy the fact that our paths might never cross in the future.

"I guess not." Jacob reluctantly agreed, grabbing the English muffin I had finished buttering and taking a large bite out of it.

"Exactly. Now, you need to finish up eating those English muffins so I can take a shower and get some sleep. You'll be here at five?"

He nodded, chomping away at his food. Soon, he was done, but before he left he turned to me, "Just be careful Bella, alright? If you see this Edward character again I want you to call me right away." He touched the bruise on my cheek lightly. His fingers dropped away from my face and he turned to walk toward the door. Over his shoulder he told me, "Be ready at five, or I'm leaving you at home."

With that, he shut the door to my apartment and I was alone.

During my shower my brain was riddled with strange thoughts flying faster than I ever thought possible. Mostly, I thought about Edward, about what Jacob had revealed to me.

Honestly, I wasn't sure whether or not I believed Jacob about the whole Edward being a fighter thing, but it did open up some possibilities. He told me he was in the business of finding people.

Yeah, because that's specific.

I wanted to know just what he would have said if Jacob hadn't rang the doorbell at that exact moment.

He seemed like such a kind person, but I could tell there was a darker side to him, the side that had been trained in some style of combat, the side that wasn't afraid of a crazy girl wielding a heavy lamp.

Alright, maybe I wasn't too scary with the lamp, but still, he was willing to step closer to me even while I had the weapon. That had to mean something.

His face had been haunting when I asked him about his job, and I could see shadows of a terrible past hiding in his unusual gorgeous eyes. He was someone I didn't even know, someone who helped me out of a bad situation without even a second thought, and there was only one thing I really knew about him.

He's dangerous.

Something about him just screamed danger, and Jacob was right, even if I saw him again I should stay away. I'd never seen him before, and I wasn't likely to see him again, but just in case, I really should ignore him.

A large part of me, however, really didn't want to.

I wanted to be near him, wanted to talk to him again and perhaps even have an encore of that kiss that I so timidly gave him.

Just thinking of the kiss made my face flame in a heated blush. It wasn't my first kiss by any means. I've kissed and been kissed before, many of which were even more passionate and frenzied than the one I placed on his still lips.

Yet... none of those kisses were nearly as intense. It was just a simple peck, my way of telling him thank you, and it sent slivers of fire and ice racing down my chest to pool in a specific area. Our lips were the only point of contact and yet I wanted to feel his hands all over my body, touching me, learning me.

_Jeez Bella, get a hold of yourself! It was just a kiss for god's sake._

Even if all of my paranoid wonderings were wrong it didn't make him any less dangerous. Anyone who can light me on fire with a simple kiss that I was the one to initiate in the first place, they're definitely unsafe for me to be around.

Then again, if Angela were here she would probably tell me to jump his bones or something equally as vulgar.

With quite some difficulty I fell asleep, and woke up with just enough time to get ready for work. Sure enough, a few minutes before five o'clock there was a knock on my door. I left my apartment, and was greeted by Jacob.

"Man," he exclaimed as we began down the building, "You girls having makeup is so not fair. I can hardly even tell you have a bruise on your face!"

I smiled, sure, makeup was a pain, but I would rather take the time to cover up a bruise than have everyone who sees me inquire as to how I received it. "Oh hush. If you had a bruise on your face there's no way you would hide it. You would probably show it off to people and make up some ridiculous story about how you captured a goose."

He snorted as we both stepped into his car, "A goose? Really Bella? You couldn't come up with anything better like a lion or bear or something?"

I straight out laughed at him, "Yeah, because we have so many lions and bears running around San Francisco."

"Maybe it was a lion that had escaped from the zoo." He grinned, looking my way briefly before turning his attention back to the road, "In any case, it's more likely I would say something like that. You think I would brag about getting bruised by a goose? I would be too embarrassed!"

"Oh of course, big Jacob beat down by the big bad goose isn't great enough. At least you ended up besting it in the end you know."

"Alright, this conversation is finished." He said, "I think you are having too much fun imagining me fighting with a goose."

I pouted, "But it's a great fight so far. You just put it in a headlock and it started biting your nose."

"Remember Bella, this fight never actually took place."

I laughed at him. There was something about Jacob that just made me relax, made me feel okay for acting like a complete fool.

Soon, we had arrived at the restaurant, and we made our way to the employee entrance.

"Remember Bella, if you even try to leave without me I _will_ chase after you."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, "Yeah, well you have to buy me a drink or something then."

"Deal."

I smiled at him, and went out on the floor to begin my shift. I was a waitress at La Push, while Jacob worked behind the bar as a bartender. He had taken the job as a joke, but after a while he found he enjoyed twirling and tossing the bottles around wildly.

Personally I just think he enjoys the attention the lady's give him because of it.

The shift went by rather uneventfully. There was an annoying customer here, another one there, the occasional no-tipper and a lot of refilled drinks. It wasn't until an hour before my shift ended that anything worth mentioning happened.

I came back from my last ten minute break to find out I had another table added onto the ones I had before. Taking the orders that were ready out I made my way to the new table, a party of one I was told, to introduce myself and see if I was ready to order. When I got there the man had his face buried in his menu.

"Hi," I said distractedly, not really paying too much attention. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't inadvertently ignoring any of my other tables. "Are you all ready with your order?"

When the customer looked up from his menu my heart stopped in shock as I looked into gorgeous eyes that I would never forget.

It was Edward.

I stared at him, trying to figure out if I was imagining it, when suddenly I realized that he said something. "Oh! Er... I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

He smiled, "Well Bella, I don't think I'm quite ready to make my order just yet but if you would bring me a cup of sprite that would be wonderful."

I raised one eyebrow. Very few people came here and ordered soda. "You're not drinking tonight then?"

"I don't drink. Even if I did I'm driving home tonight so that would be a no."

Personally I was glad he didn't drink. While I did indulge some times I've always found that alcohol turns people into bumbling idiots, and I absolutely hated it when Jacob would drink to excess.

I was smiling so hard I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot. "Alright, one sprite coming right up."

I tended to my other tables for a moment before going to the back. The door had barely closed behind me when I heard Jacob's voice coming from behind me.

"Please tell me I was imagining that I saw you talking to Edward."

I gulped, in a small voice I said, "Personally I think you should be glad you didn't imagine it. That would be a pretty strange hallucination. I have to wonder what a psychologist might make of it."

He scowled, "What's he doing here?"

"What do people usually come here for Jacob? I'm willing to bet he's hungry, and or thirsty."

"So he just happens to come here the day you wake up in his apartment? Seems awfully convenient to me."

I shrugged, moving to fill a glass with some ice and sprite. "I don't know why he came here _now_, but I need to get him his soda despite that fact."

I started to move past him, but he grabbed my arm lightly, "Bella, can't you get someone else to take your table or something?"

I shook my head. "It'll be fine alright. If he wanted to hurt me or something he probably would have done it when I was unconscious in his room with no one else knowing about my whereabouts."

He wasn't placated at all, "He's no good for you Bella."

I didn't say anything, just moved past him to bring Edward his drink.

"Wonderful," he said when I arrived, "I just figured out what I wanted to eat."

"Throw it at me then." I smiled, taking down his order as he told me. "Is that going to be all for you today?" I asked when he had finished talking.

"Are you walking home today Bella?" He asked, apparently not one for beating around the bush.

"No," I said, closing the small notebook I used to take orders on, "My car's still in the shop unfortunately, but Jacob is making me stay until his shift is over so he can take me home."

He nodded, "I suppose that's better than nothing. How long are you going to have to wait for him?"

"An hour, give or take a bit."

"That probably won't be too much fun?"

I held my hands out as if to say, 'what can you do?', "He promised to buy me a drink, so I'll have a Shirley Temple to make the time go faster."

"Do you want to wait for him?" He asked. I somehow failed to notice the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Does anyone ever want to wait? As rule humans are generally impatient creatures," I looked over my shoulder and saw some edgy looking people, "such as the humans at table number twelve, which is actually my table by the way. I'd love to talk to you more a bit later but I really need to get your order back to the kitchen and help some of the other tables."

He nodded, and let me go without too much trouble. I helped my other customers with a very lackluster attitude. I was smiling, polite, friendly, and I even made some small talk here or there, but I wasn't into it. All I was doing was passing the time until I could bring Edward his meal.

It couldn't have come soon enough.

I rushed to take Edwards dinner out as soon as the kitchen was done with it. I was surprised at just how eager I was to speak to him again.

"Here you go then," I said, placing his plate in front of him, "If anything's not to your liking just call me over and I can help you out alright." Usually I say this because we are required to; it's the polite thing for a waitress to do. Now, I said it with the hopes that he would actually listen to me.

"How would you like to get home tonight without having to wait for Jacob, Bella?"

I looked at him, and let out a quiet laugh, "No offence, since I know you don't know Jacob at all, but there's no way he's going to let me walk home ever again."

Edward nodded, "Then I think we might get along." Somehow, I doubted that was true. "I wasn't suggesting you walk home Bella. Jacob is not the only one with a car you know."

My eyes widened as I realized just what he was suggesting, "Edward, I couldn't possibly ask you to-"

"You didn't ask me Bella, I offered." He cut me off, "And I would be more than happy to drive you. While I'm glad you aren't walking home staying around a bunch of drunken people probably isn't the best thing for you to do either."

I was seriously toying with the idea of accepting his offer. I knew Jacob would hate it, but Edward did have a point... I think. Plus, I would be exhausted by the time I got off, and really wouldn't want to wait for Jacob, even if I would only have to wait for an hour.

"I don't want you to have to wait for me or anything." I said, protesting his suggestion weakly.

He grinned, and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's what, half an hour till you get off?" I nodded and his grin widened, showing perfect white teeth, "I'm a slow eater."

My mind made up I smiled even as I began to walk away slowly, "I guess I might have to take you up on that then."

I knew he was watching me walk away, and it made my heart beat even faster. Looking over to the bar I saw Jacob glaring at me. I waved at him guiltily and by some miracle managed to avoid him until the end of my shift.

I was getting all of my belongings out of the back when he finally managed to catch up with me. "You can leave your things here Bella, I won't get off for an hour still."

"Well... you see..." I stumbled over my words, "I'm sort of getting a ride home from someone else."

He grunted, "Not good enough Bella, I'm not going to let you leave unless I physically see you leave with the person who's driving you."

"Well in that case you did see him." I protested, and I could practically see the moment that he connected the lines.

"No." He said firmly.

"Jacob." I said in a voice warning him not to argue with me.

"No Bella, just, no. There's no way you're going to show that maniac where you live."

"Maniac?" I snapped, "He helped me Jacob. He could have left me there but he didn't."

"Yeah," He snorted, "And now he's probably trying to collect his reward."

I could have slapped him then. I even think my hand raised my hand a bit, but my mind caught up with me first. He was just worried about me. Taking in a deep breath I looked at him, "Listen Jacob, I'm going to be riding home with Edward tonight. He's had more than enough time to hurt me and he hasn't even come close. I think he's a good person and I can't find anything wrong with letting him give me a ride home."

Jacob's nostrils flared as he went into protective big brother overdrive. "I don't like this Bella."

"You don't have to." I said simply. I felt bad for my words even as I walked out to meet Edward, but this was my decision to make, and I decided I wanted to get to know Edward a little bit more.

"Ready to go?" His smooth voice met me as I neared the door.

I nodded, and we made our way out. As soon as the door opened I began shivering, and realized I had left my jacket in the back. Tossing a glance over my shoulder I considered going back to get it but decided that it wasn't worth facing Jacob again just to get my jacket back for the night. I could pick it up at work tomorrow.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, and I turned to him.

I was going to deny it, but then I noticed the way I was shivering, and rubbing my arms trying to warm them even a little. Guiltily, I said, "A little."

He chuckled and took off his coat, placing it over my shoulders. It was large, warm, and it smelled good. It wasn't a specific scent really. If I had to choose I would probably say it smelled like a chilly winter morning.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked, feeling guilty for taking his coat.

"Nah," He denied, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I don't get cold easy."

When we got to his car my first impression of it was small, and shiny. It looked expensive, and Jacob would probably go apeshit over it if he saw it.

I got into the passenger seat and told him how to get to my apartment building.

"Thanks for offering Edward, it was nice of you."

He just continued to watch the road, "It's nothing at all Bella, I enjoy spending time with you."

I was sure I was blushing, and I was damn glad that he was watching the road so carefully. "Yeah, well you aren't too annoying yourself."

"Are you free tomorrow Bella?"

I scrunched my nose, wishing I didn't take so many extra shifts that week. "No, actually," I saw him nod, and without even thinking I added, "I'm off on Monday though."

I could see him smile, "I suppose we'll have to do something then."

I hesitated, "Do you want my phone number? It might make it a bit easier for you to call me if you need something." Normally I probably wouldn't be so forward, but he wasn't exactly being subtle either.

"I saw it when I turned on your phone." Taking one hand off of the wheel he tapped his skull shortly, "It's all up here."

Another fact learned. He had an abnormally strong memory if he was able to memorize my number from a mere glance. I just grinned at him, and looked out the window, sad to see that we were on my street.

"It's that building up there." I pointed, and he parked in an open spot in front of my building. I got out of the car, and was surprised when he followed suit.

"I thought I might walk you to your door." He explained, "You never know who might be lurking around."

I nodded, and led him to my door, suddenly wishing that Jessica and I had picked an apartment on one of the higher floors. Then, I might get some more time to spend with him.

"This is mine, here." I said, gesturing to the door awkwardly.

"I guess this is good night then Bella." His soothing voice washed over me.

I began to turn to unlock my door, but a cold hand on my face stopped me. Turning to look at him I saw his eyes far closer than they had been before. I held my breath as his face came closer to mine.

His arms wrapped around me as his lips touched mine and I was sure glad for them. If his arms hadn't been there supporting me, I probably would have fallen flat on my ass, and that surely would have ruined the moment.

Pushing my lips against his I moved to deepen the kiss that was lighting me on fire when he suddenly pulled back. I nearly whimpered with the lack of contact. With kisses like his he definitely qualifies as dangerous in my book.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He whispered into my ear, placing small kisses on my neck, "What are you doing to me?"

Pulling back completely he took a deep breath before looking me in the eyes and saying in a dark, husky voice, "Goodnight Bella." Obviously I wasn't the only one affected by our kisses. It was a self esteem booster when I saw that he practically had to force himself away from me.

I stared after him as he walked off, glad that he had kissed me, but at the same time upset that he had merely left it at that. It was an unfamiliar feeling for me.

I barely even remember getting into my apartment, but as soon as I did I sat on the floor and leaned against the closed door.

It would be three days until I saw him again. Three days and I was already missing his contact.

When I moved to take of my jacket I started as I realized it wasn't mine. I didn't give Edward back his jacket.

I smiled as I lay down to go to sleep. _Maybe it won't be three days until I see Edward again,_ I thought, even as I began to fall into the dream world, _After all, I don't work until five thirty tomorrow and it's only polite for me to get his jacket back to him as soon as possible._

**TBC**

AN:

It turned out a little longer than I meant it to. I probably would have put some in the next chapter but I didn't want to screw up my outline. ;) I'm such a prude for things like that.

I do still need a beta! :( If someone offers to help me the update will most likely be faster, and better quality. That's a good thing, right? :)

Hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time.


End file.
